<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleigh Rides Aren't So Bad by MyGleenageDreamTonight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227018">Sleigh Rides Aren't So Bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGleenageDreamTonight/pseuds/MyGleenageDreamTonight'>MyGleenageDreamTonight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dalton Academy Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, Cuddles, Friendship, Gay, Jogan is only a side pairing, M/M, Rane - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGleenageDreamTonight/pseuds/MyGleenageDreamTonight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a field trip, Shane convinces Reed to go on a sleigh ride. Pure fluff. Rane ft. side Jogan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III, Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleigh Rides Aren't So Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my 4th contribution to the Discord December Challenge, combining the prompts "winter wonderland" and "sleigh ride." As always, I love comments and feedback!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As part of a joint-school field trip, students and staff from both Dalton and Dobry were permitted to attend the 2011 Winterfest in Columbus. The trip served as a morale booster and break from the intense studying of exam season, and the students looked forward to it every year.</p><p>The fest took place near a ski hill, surrounded by a large expanse of snow-covered land. The place was littered with a variety of fun outdoor activities and breathtaking sights that gave the students ample opportunities to do things they enjoy.</p><p>Some of the more memorable attractions included a huge maze made of thick snow walls, where the muffled sounds of footsteps and giggling could be heard. Others preferred to use it as a place to steal kisses. Next to the maze, there was a row of ice sculptures, glistening in the sunlight, ranging from ice castles to polar bears. In another corner, there was the base of an igloo. Beside the base, people could take turns filling a block machine with snow, creating a singular snow brick that they could then place on the base. By the end of the night, the goal was to have a finished igloo.</p><p>There was of course, the ski hill, which could also be used for tubing, as well as a small skating rink. A nearby chalet could be seen near the hill where students could warm up and get something to eat and drink as they pleased, playing holiday music that could be heard throughout the venue. The entire area was surrounded by snow-covered evergreen trees, wrapped with lights.</p><p>It really was a winter wonderland.</p><p>It was getting dark and Reed and Shane were standing beside the trail to the sleigh ride, which was currently approaching the ‘enter’ gate, preparing to unload its current occupants, and reload those who were interested.</p><p>Among those who were interested included Shane, who was looking at his shorter boyfriend pleadingly.</p><p>“Pleasepleaseplease Reed! I’ve always wanted to go on a sleigh ride since, like, <em>forever</em>,” he pouted.</p><p>Reed sighed, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, accidentally biting too hard. “Ouch! I don’t know, those horses look a bit menacing. What if I fall off? You know I’m not exactly the most coordinated, and those sleighs only have three sides and no seat belts,” he said, eyeing the horses and the truck beds they were pulling, suspiciously.</p><p>Reed adored animals, he just felt safer at a distance. He wasn’t allowed pets for a reason.</p><p>“Babe, I’m sure they’re plenty safe and no one has fallen off yet, you’ll be fine. I’ll hold onto you the whole time, I promise. Pleeeeeeeese canwecanwecanwe?” Shane begged, bouncing on the balls of his feet.</p><p>“Just because they haven’t fallen off, doesn’t mean I won’t. I’m not just anyone,” Reed tried, his resolve already cracking.</p><p>“You sure aren’t just anyone,” Shane said, winking at Reed cheekily and making him blush. "Besides, I'm pretty sure even if you did fall, that coat of yours would protect you from anything," he pointed out, looking at the puffy coat swallowing his boyfriend.</p><p>Just then, two figures approached them. Julian and Logan were holding hands, or rather, Julian was dragging Logan by the hand towards the sleigh ride entrance. They stopped beside Reed and Shane, the latter two boys catching the last bits of their conversation.</p><p>“….come on, I don’t want to miss it. I’m so excited!” panted Julian happily. Logan chuckled, amused at his boyfriend’s antics.</p><p>“Okay, love, we’ll go. Now, can you loosen your grip on my hand?” Julian let go, looking at him sheepishly, but it didn’t look like Logan minded. Finally, they both noticed Reed and Shane looking at them. Julian and Logan gave them friendly smiles.</p><p>“Oh hey you two, are you going on the sleigh ride as well?” Julian inquired.</p><p>Shane looked at Reed mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows. “Yeah, Reed, are we?” he asked innocently.</p><p>Reed threw his hands up, laughing.</p><p>“Fine, yes, we’re going! Come on, they’re loading people now and it looks like we are the only ones.” Shane squealed, excited.</p><p>The four of them approached the seating area, which was a truck bed filled with cushions and hay for comfort. Since they were the only four on the ride, there was plenty of room to spread out and stretch their legs (which was mainly important for the taller three boys). The ride was estimated to be about an hour, so comfort was important.</p><p>Shane helped Reed onto the ride, and as promised, wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, both of them leaning against one of the sides. Julian and Logan settled near them, with Julian beside Reed, snuggling into Logan’s side.</p><p>As the ride began, the initial lurch startled Reed, who squeaked. Shane tightened his arms around his waist, whispering “I’ve got you, I won’t let you fall,” in his ear. At those words, Reed allowed himself to relax and enjoy the ride.</p><p>“Where are the rest of your friends?” Logan asked.</p><p>“Well, Ethan, Evan, Wes, and David went skiing, and Kurt and Blaine went skating, leaving us alone,” Reed answered.</p><p>“They’re probably just singing a cheesy Christmas duet,” added Shane, rolling his eyes. He loved his brother more than anything, but he was just too predictable.</p><p>Logan and Julian laughed, understanding how likely that was. “Derek was off near the maze with Casey last time I checked, and I don’t really want to know what they’re up to,” explained Logan.</p><p>Soon after, Julian and Reed struck up a conversation that involved their plans for the holidays, and if Reed would be seeing Clark, Julian’s friend/co-worker and Reed’s stepbrother. Logan and Shane were quiet, content to listen to their boyfriends. Shane had to keep holding onto Reed, who became talking animatedly and gesturing wildly in his excitement during the conversation.</p><p>The ride continued, and with it came both the darkness of the night, and a lull in conversation. It was a comfortable silence, with both couples happy to just snuggle and look at the stars. At some point, Julian had fallen asleep on Logan, who pulled the other boy into his lap, kissing his forehead softly. When he looked up, Reed and Shane were smirking at him. Logan blushed and rolled his eyes, proceeding to rub his sleeping boyfriend’s hair.</p><p>Suddenly, colourful lights lit up their surroundings, with reds, blues, purples, oranges and greens dancing along the trees and trail, creating an ethereal scene.</p><p>Julian had woken up, and the sounds of sleepy whispering could be heard between him and Logan.</p><p>Shane, however, was tuning them out. He was looking at Reed, who had taken his hat off, strawberry blond curls framing his face. Shane watched as the colourful lights reflected in Reeds big brown eyes, and he was speechless. He looked angelic, and Shane could not believe that someone like Reed had chosen Shane.</p><p>Reed looked around at the lights in wonder, turning to look at Shane. “They’re so beautiful,” he said quietly, afraid that speaking any louder would shatter the scene around him. Whatever he was going to say next died on his throat at the look in his boyfriend’s eyes.</p><p>“Yeah,” Shane whispered, looking at Reed, breath coming out in a puff from the chill. “Beautiful.”</p><p>Reed blushed profusely. No matter how many times Shane had complimented him at this point, he didn't think he would ever get used to it.</p><p>Slowly, both boys leaned in, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. Shane, however, continued peppering kisses all over Reed's face, making him giggle hysterically.</p><p>Pulling back to allow the other boy to catch his breath, Shane whispered, “Thank you for doing this with me. I’m the luckiest man in the world.”</p><p>Reed disagreed with the latter part.</p><p>“I love you, Shane,” he stated simply.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>Okay, maybe, just maybe, the sleigh ride wasn’t as bad as Reed thought it would be.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>